Blue Night or Cassie's guilty pleasure
by rosemarygreeneyes
Summary: She can't help it. It's a nasty habit that she really wants to kick but she really can't. Cassie tries, but when it comes to Jaime, her dreams are a bit too much for her. And as long as no one knows it's not a bad thing, right? Then why does it feel so wrong and so right? Rated T for cursing and "themes".


The moonlight alighted his slumbering form, his dark hair covering his closed eyes. His breathing was deep, relaxed, and peaceful. Her bright blue eyes traveled down his body, taking in every detail. Damn that boy was...how do you say it in Spanish? _Caliente_. Spicy. Her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders, making her look like an innocent, pure angel. But doing this...She always felt everything but angelic. She shook her head, causing her tank top strap to fall a little farther. She shivered, moving a little closer to Jaime's bare back. She couldn't help it; she didn't really want to- oh who the hell was Cassie kidding? He was beautiful, sexy, a little mysterious, and a little crazy. He was all she wanted right now. Cassie extended a hand, trembling in anticipation. For some reason she loved this part. Taking in a deep breath in she traced the scarab on his back, feeling every curve, every indent, and every shape of it. Her breath caught in her throat as she began tracing the skin around it, her touch light and fleeting. For some reason this felt more intimate, more arousing than the other things she dreamt of doing with Jaime. _Dreams._ Cassie slid her hand from the scarab down to where his pants' waistband was. She absentmindedly ran her hand along his waist, his well-defined smooth waist. _Damn. Dreams. _

She sighed, moving her hand to his neck. This was so wrong. But it was so right. Cassie traced the back of his neck, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. She leaned in to press her lips to the base of his neck when Jaime shifted and muttered. Cassie froze, heart pounding. _Oh God what if he woke up what if he woke up_- Jaime proceeded to turn to face her- _Oh God don't wake up_- and his eyelids fluttered and then stayed closed. Cassie let out the breath she had been holding in. Now that his face was facing her it was harder for her to think about what she was doing. It was easier when she didn't see his face, her friend's face. But seeing his face this close to hers it was so hard not to give into temptations- into the dreams. _Dreams, Cassie. They would have to stay dreams. But she'd be damned if one day they weren't her reality._ She sat up and pulled her tank top strap back up, put her hair in a ponytail, all while still looking at his fucking perfect face. He was so... _sabroso. Tasty. _

Cassie pulled herself off the hospital bed slowly, slipping her jacket on as she did so. Jaime shifted and her eyes widened a bit, still a little nervous about him waking up. Luckily he just kept on breathing in an easy slow pace. She smiled; glad he was still so drugged up on pain meds that he wouldn't wake up for a while. Watching him now she wanted nothing more than to run back, rip off her own clothes and make-_No! Bad, Cassie bad!_ Jaime was hurt and she shouldn't be taking advantage of a practically unconscious teammate. It was unhealthy and wrong. It was wrong that she actually looked forward to when Jaime got slightly hurt in fights, because then when he would have to take pain medication and essentially be in a deep sleep. Then she could make her dreams come true.

Her hands itched to touch him, again and again but instead of reaching for him, she reached for her shoes. She was always careful about it; she snuck out of her room late, had an excuse ready, and was really discreet. But that didn't make a difference; she was still violating a comatose friend. Cassie winced at that thought as she tied her shoes. She preferred tot think of it as...Oh to hell with it. She stood up straight and zipped her jacket. She was taking advantage of Jaime because she was selfish. She didn't want to possibly hurt their friendship so she resorted to being with him when he didn't know. If that wasn't selfish than what is? She gazed at him longingly one last time before leaning down to softly kiss his forehead. _Someday she'd tell him. Just not today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. But she would tell him and she would stop this nasty, but oh so delicious- atrocious- seductive- horrible- disgusting- not that bad habit_.

"Buenas noches, mi amor." She whispered into the darkness. Cassie opened the door and closed it slowly until she heard the decisive click of the door closing fully. Cassie flew down the hallways, preoccupied with her own thoughts until she reached the girls hallway.

As soon as Cassie had quietly closed the door, two sharp, awake chocolate brown eyes opened and there was a small, shy grin on Jaime's face that was visible in the moonlight.

"Te amo tambíen Cassie Sandsmark. Hasta luego." Jaime said softly. He should get hurt way more often he thought as he turned over and went back to his deep sleep to dream of a certain blonde. And luckily the scarab didn't seem to argue.

**A/N: I have no idea what that was. Well, I know where the idea came from but...I don't even ship wonderbeetle. I was just looking at some fanart (read: obsessing over some fanart) when I saw a whole bunch of wonderbeetle. And then the muse struck me. Anyway, I speak Spanish but I'm not completely fluent so if you translate and it seems a little off, I'm sorry. Man, I feel like I'm betraying my ship but I love this way too much not to post. Anyway, I'll write one shots for anybody else's pairings if anyone wants one done. (Every pairing except for angelfish: M'gann and La'gann.)**

**BTW to clear some things up, Jaime got hurt on a mission, nothing too severe, but bad enough that he had to take some pain meds. They're specially formatted to block out/sedate the scarab too because when Jaime gets hurt the scarab freaks out. This is why it doesn't give it away that he was pretty much awake the whole time. Also this has happened before, several times but Jaime's only been aware of it twice before. And yes Cassie is a bit of a creeper her but...yeah. In fact she even learned some Spanish for Jaime. So… review lots! **

**-Rosemary :}**


End file.
